Sonic the Hedgehog
This article is regarding the famed video game character. For the user on Nintendo Rocket, see Sonic (member). My skills with Sonic go on and off. Mostly I'm good with him, but sometimes he is terrible in my hands.- Kirbyfan66, Brawl Frontier He has almost no KO power. His best move for KOs, a fresh Fsmash, is hard to hit with due to low range. Sonic has very poor priority, meaning he will rarely land a hit.- Sonic, Brawl Frontier Sonic the Hedgehog a blue, 15 year old anthromorphic hedgehog know as "the fastest thing alive." He is owned by Sega and is their most popular mascot. He has a massive fanbase and over 50 games. .]] His most recent game, Sonic Unleashed, was reviewed positively by Semphis but negatively by Seiryuga. He appears as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Ironically, unlike Sonic (member), Sonic is viewed as a terrible character in Brawl on NR. He is also a Low Tier, ranking 33rd on the Tier List due to poor match-ups and a fairly bad moveset, although his recent tournament outtings are surprisingly decent, meaning many people expect him to rise soon. In fact, on the first page of the Brawl Frontier, almost all the posts revolved around him being low tier. Despite this, some people use him, like kirbyfan66. His 2D games, however, are positively recepted on NR. Likes and Dislikes Likes * Speed * Racing * Chili dogs * Freedom * Breakdancing * Rock music * Adventure * Beaches * Competitions Dislikes * Dr. Eggman * Metal Sonic * Amy's very odd obsession with marrying him * People who are, indeed, too slow * Water * Boredom NR Contests Sonic will be appearing in the Winter 2008 Contest. He will proably end up doing extreme things on Mordecai in Round 1 and then get killed by Link in Round 2. Yep. Members on Sonic * Sonic thinks Sonic is awesome, Sonic games are awesome (especially CD and Sonic 2), and that he is a good character, but he sucks horribly in Brawl, which unleashed FANBOY RAAAAAAGE on Sakurai. * As mentioned above, kirbyfan likes Sonic in Brawl and thinks his speed and grabs are his best aspects. Sonic is his 4th favorite franchise, ahead of even Zelda. His favorite Sonic game (and always will be =>) is Sonic 3. * Kiske likes Sonic and was even a Sonic fan at one point, but eventually moved away from his games. In Kiske's opinion, Sonic Adventure 2: Battle is Sonic's best game. * Resurgence thinks Sonic got the short end of the stick in Brawl but he did greatly enjoy Sonic 3 & Knuckles and thinks that is the BEST Sonic game ever by far. * Lavama thinks Sonic in Brawl really needs someone to work on to be good, but plays Sonic best on Green Hill Zone. Lavama's favorite Sonic game is Sonic the Hedghog 2. He has yet, how ever, to complete it, not getting past Robo-Sonic. * King Nothing wishes Sonic would stop being such a teenish gaywad and would go back to his roots and be in a good game. Trivia * Sonic is the first hedgehog game character, and to this day, nearly every, if not every, hedgehog in a video game was made by Sega. * Sonic is the main reason the member has his name. However, ironically enough, Bowser has replaced him as his favorite game character, but Sonic is still his favorite series. * Sonic was quickly known as Brawl's "cheapest character" due to his ridiculous speed and generally considered the best Final Smash, but this title has recently been given to MetaKnight. * Sonic, along with Lucario is the only character in Brawl whose default costume is used for the Blue Team in Team Battles. Category:Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. series fighters